


《他们终日繁枝披拂 | 细语轻声 番外》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi
Summary: warning：三个人





	《他们终日繁枝披拂 | 细语轻声 番外》

**Author's Note:**

> warning：三个人

封箱后台的灯泡坏了一个，从头到尾一直在那里闪烁，灯泡靠着墙角，不怎么惹人注意。明灭不定的光下面卧着簇新的鲜花——不久前从观众席收上来的，花泥渗水，那一片空气都有点湿漉漉的潮香。鲜花边上摆着一排大褂，那是偌大的后台最不起眼的角落，脚步很少。郭奇林也是在那里找到了小孩儿。那时他正拨弄着水蓝褂子，乌黑的眼睛率先瞧见郭奇林，小手掩着嘴，低头打了个呵欠。“困啦？”郭奇林弯腰和他说话。小孩儿拔高声音回答：“不困。”说完抬手擦擦眼角的泪花。“还不困呢，我抱着你睡会儿，来。”郭奇林笑着拨开褂子把小孩儿拉出来。小孩儿从褂子中间的阴影里重新站回灯下，光在他颊上投出两扇睫毛的影子，他确实困了，拉着郭奇林的手说“没事大林哥哥”，然后又打个呵欠。   
哥哥，郭奇林还是觉得这个称呼别扭，他们一家人的称呼都别扭，根本不按规矩来。郭奇林摸摸小孩儿的发顶，想起第一次去舅舅家见到他，比自己膝盖高不了多少的豆丁，蹒跚着扑进张云雷怀里叫了声“磊磊”。郭奇林手心里的瓜子都快掉了，他家风严，从没想过能直呼其名。小孩儿并不能发现他的局促，只有张云雷冲他眨了两下眼睛。等后面小孩儿喊另一位“九郎”的时候他就淡然了很多，虽然仍是耳朵根痒痒。   
郭奇林和小孩儿对着坐下，小孩儿手规矩地放好，等他开口。“你等等马上他们就下了，但我们还有个返场，其实也快，熬不住就说。”郭奇林拆了块饼干递到他面前，他以前自己困了吃东西就清醒了。小孩儿接过饼干，发现是草莓味的，他不喜欢，但还是先乖乖咬了一口。他说：“我知道，我能等。”“你爸怎么这回带你来大封箱，也不怕你累着。”“嗯，我自己主动要来的。”第二口正咬到最甜的馅，小孩儿笑咪咪的，饼干屑粘在嘴唇上，“我想看看他们，还有你，大林哥哥，还有别的哥哥们。”他顿一顿，接着说：“我今天在后台挺乖的。”“是，好孩子，不像你爸，小时候特能闹腾。”小孩儿笑弯了眼，脚荡在半空一翘一翘，他想，你说的是我哪个爸爸呢？但他没有说出来，只是抿着嘴，刚好看见两个人下了台，于是笑得更厉害。   
郭奇林不知道，他想继续陈述小孩儿他爸以前的斑斑劣迹，冷不丁被捂住嘴摁着头揉乱了发型。“背着我说我坏话呢郭奇林？”“可不敢可不敢，”郭奇林立刻改口，“主要是宣扬您的光辉事迹。”“你猜我信不信？”张云雷抢走了郭奇林手里的半块饼干，他没有吃，随手塞进身后杨九郎的嘴里。杨九郎本来还想联手堵少班主几句，突然被塞了一口，鼓着腮咳嗽说不出话。一直乖乖坐着的小孩儿突然伸出手，然后顺理成章被揽进一个怀抱里。张云雷坐下，他坐在张云雷膝盖上，朝着大褂，慢慢把脸贴上去。后面有一只手揉他的头发，杨九郎问他：“撑不住了？”“嗯……”小孩儿拖长了鼻音阖上眼睛，心跳声近在耳畔。张云雷的手把杨九郎的手推开，手指潜进柔软的发丝里，他亲亲小孩儿的额头：“我让你在家吧。”小孩儿的脸整个儿埋进褂子里，不说话。   
返场之前，还是得从膝盖上下来。后台的那颗坏掉的电灯泡仍然没有人管，小孩儿拨了拨那些鲜花和礼物，然后躲进阴影里去看外面发生了什么。光束打向舞台，台上黑压压一片，台下也是黑压压一片，有人唱曲，有人拉弦，他不懂，人影层层叠叠分辨不出哪个是磊磊哪个是九郎。好像有很多大褂，小孩儿靠着墙，努力在歌声里拣出自己最熟悉的声音。 

最后是张云雷抱着他回的家，他脱了外套把小孩儿裹在外套里抱着，自己肩上搭的是杨九郎的外套。把小孩儿放进床里掖好被角，趁夜灯熄灭前，张云雷注视着小孩儿的眉眼，想理顺他头顶一撮被风吹散的头发，手伸出去还是放下了。有人碰碰他的肩头，指尖被握住。“这么冷？”杨九郎的气声传进他耳朵里。张云雷缩缩手指，把寒气在他掌心里揩干净，然后抽出来才敢碰那些乱了的头发。杨九郎跟在他身后从安静的黑暗里走出房间，张云雷的脚步放得很轻，有点像立着尾巴走围墙的猫，他把小孩儿的呼吸声关在门后才敢大口喘气，肩膀瞬间放松下来，转了个身勾住杨九郎的脖子。   
杨九郎顺从地让人抱着一动不动，他拍拍张云雷的背，手指对那两片耸起的肩胛骨很熟悉。张云雷突然闷笑了一下，在他脖子边咬了一口松开了手。“怎么还带啃的？”张云雷不回答，扑进沙发里歪头盯着杨九郎。杨九郎被他看得后脖子麻酥酥的，干脆也坐过去，一手就捂住了那双眼睛。“你儿子是不是被你喂重了？”张云雷说，他并不打开杨九郎的手，自己揉着衣角玩，眼睫毛在杨九郎手里刷来刷去。杨九郎松了手，思考起一顿粥里的米水比例。“我不能够，问问你自己。”他拍拍张云雷大腿，“谁老带他出去吃，黄焖鸡就算了，海鲜你都没请过我。”“怎么着？”张云雷咬着嘴唇笑，揽住他肩膀，把人的头呼噜过来靠在自己肩膀上，“喝小孩儿的醋啊？下回我请你吃一顿不就完了。”   
凑近了杨九郎才闻见熟悉的信息素的味道，平缓柔和的气息在鼻尖浮动着。他握住张云雷的腰，故意掐他那点痒痒肉，张云雷被按了什么开关一样笑起来，拧杨九郎的耳朵，想让他放手，结果是被按进沙发里，双腿都无处安放。“我要是不吃海鲜，张老师能请我吃别的吗？”杨九郎笑着在正上方看那双眼睛。眼睛的主人也憋着笑，嘴唇有个好看的上翘弧度，“你说呗，只要我请得起。”张云雷笼在杨九郎的影子下面，居然真的认认真真思考起杨九郎爱吃什么来，杨九郎看他走神，凑上去亲一下鼻尖，顺便把他眉间的褶皱抹平，“我能吃张老师吗？”张云雷瞬间就明白了他的意思，他的手被固在一旁，但力道很轻，谁都不想挣脱这个柔软的牢笼。“我又不是唐僧，吃我还能长生不老。”张云雷舔舔嘴唇，故意装着没懂抬眼看他。“唐僧哪有你细皮嫩肉，我们角儿这么讲究不能让别的妖怪吃喽。”杨九郎压下额头，两个人靠在一处。张云雷只是笑，“你还真是河马成了精。” 

小孩儿最开始是不肯一个人睡的，趴在窗户上等两个人回家，自己再灭了灯偷偷躺到床上。他们能在一起的时间不多，两个人忙得晕头转向偶尔就把这件事抛在脑后，但并不是遗忘，只是不太适应生活空间被压缩。小孩儿似乎逐渐适应了黑暗，他在黑暗里听见门打开，换鞋的声音，低语声，然后一切又重归安静。在这份安静里，他悄悄跑出自己的卧室，逃离自己的床，在黑暗里进行一场冒险，目的地是磊磊和九郎中间那块温暖的地方。张云雷睡得轻，好几次抓住小孩儿往他们中间钻，没开灯，谁也看不清谁。张云雷想起刚刚发现的没来得及擦的窗户上除了灰尘，还有十个小小的干净的椭圆。他在黑暗中把小孩儿捉住，小孩儿攀上他的肩膀，仿佛提前预知自己犯了错，张云雷却在他嘴边竖起一根手指。   
嘘，我们不要吵醒九郎。他把小孩儿搂在自己这边，用手掌捂热小孩儿因为踩着地板而冰冷的脚底。 

三个人好像做不到绝对平分这片空间，张云雷和杨九郎对他们有可能带来的伤害保持着最温和的警惕。张云雷和小孩一起盘着腿坐在地毯上玩纸牌接龙游戏的时候，杨九郎在厨房里洗一串提子，他端着水果出来，看见张云雷脖子上有一块红色的印记，顺手就把他的T恤领子拉上去点。张云雷还不能摆脱身份的局限，但他熟稔了很多，在小孩儿输了游戏的时候会索吻，让小朋友亲自己一口。等小孩儿回了房间，自己拿着一颗提子塞进杨九郎嘴里，汁水丰沛甜美，他抱怨这件衣服大了点。杨九郎摸他发烫的腺体，上面有自己昨晚的齿痕，药效还没过去，两个人应付发情的时间绰绰有余。 

在这些相处的时间里，狼狈和从容焦灼着谁也不让，认真清算起来，没有完全从容的时刻，也没有从头至尾的狼狈。他们犯过错，那天的场太赶了，原本定好下午去接小孩儿放学，在台上还要表演镇静，一步一步往下走。靠近冬天，天黑得很快，他们两个在日头彻底落下去之前都没能接到小孩儿。路灯开了，两个人下了车跌跌撞撞在幼儿园里跑。小孩儿站在一盏灯下面，抬头不知道在看什么，看到老师站在他身边时两个人才长出一口气。谢了老师，杨九郎蹲下来握住小孩儿的手，小孩儿的眼睛又黑又亮，像张云雷多一点，眼尾带着小钩子。他努力冲着杨九郎笑了一下，灯光把他的脸映成雪白，嘴角扯开一点，眉头已经皱起来了，随后脸颊也皱成一团，小鼻子一抽一抽，眼眶红了。“你们来啦。”小孩儿被杨九郎抱住，他努力吸两下鼻子，还是把笑维持住了。他小声喊“九郎”、“磊磊”，张云雷更加手足无措一点，他干脆也蹲下来，小孩儿在杨九郎的怀里扬起小脸看他，眼角湿乎乎的。张云雷就伸手把那点湿气小心翼翼地擦掉，轻声说：“我们回家。”   
往车上走，小孩儿牵住两人的手掌，他变成了桥，把对岸与对岸连在一起。路灯适时拉长三个身影，有人在哼歌，嗓音低哑柔和。杨九郎抬头回看那盏路灯，路灯上有一只飞蛾在扑棱翅膀，对着灯飞舞不停，似乎被温暖的光困住了。原来小孩儿刚才在看的是这个啊，杨九郎想。 

在没彻底入冬之前，他们会发现小孩儿终究是小孩儿，这不是一场角力，只是像小动物嬉闹一样，温柔又缠绵。比如杨九郎教小孩儿踢球，崭新的足球放在某个角落渐渐开始粘上草屑，创口贴的盒子慢慢清空；张云雷临睡前趴在小孩儿耳朵边上唱歌，偶尔交给杨九郎讲一个故事。他们经常会想起一个日光很好的午后，张云雷和杨九郎坐在小孩儿面前，仿佛极严肃认真的仪式，他们教刚会说话不久的小孩儿这么叫他俩，“磊磊”、“九郎”，用的是直呼其名的方式。


End file.
